


Veela Disastor

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: WARNING THIS MAY NEVER BE COMPLETEDraco Malfoy is a Veela, in other words he's fucked.





	Veela Disastor

Draco never knew why half birthdays were important until his sixteenth year when he came into half of his inheritance. Apparently Veelas got half of their inheritance early to adjust to the magical differences and fins their mate before their seventeenth birthday. 

He knew when Harry Potter was captured by snatchers that he was his mate. Luckily his father said that he could create another bond should he do it before invoking the ritual. 

Unfortunately they were in a war and Harry unwittingly initiated the bond when he’d used Draco’s wand to kill the dark lord. 

Now it would have been okay, had Bellatrix not noticed and attempted to curse Potter thereby forcing Draco to grab potters wand and use it against her, sealing their fate. 

Apparently using each other’s wand was a show of faith 

And should that not have been enough Harry feel into a magical coma, creating the three month separation mates are meant to endure. 

And now Draco has to get the straight golden boy to agree to a life of fidelity or Draco would die. Smashing.


End file.
